User blog:Venage237/Fake Nemesis T-Type Article
' ' ' The '''Nemesis T-Type' (, or more commonly known as either; Nemesis, or The Pursuer) is the main antagonist in the video game; Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, for the original Playstation System. Nemesis also makes an appearance as a playable DLC character in the video game; Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Nemesis' in-game rival is Pyramid Head from the Silent Hill series. Nemesis is a gigantic humanoid monster, that was created by the scientists of B.O.W., and was set out into Raccoon City to kill off every member of S.T.A.R.S., during a zombie outbreak. This hulking creature hunts down and kills his victims with his remarkable strength, surprisingly high speed, tentacles that he can retract, and a custom made bazooka that can launch multiple missiles without being reloaded. Nemesis also made appearances in several other Resident Evil games, including Operation Raccoon City, The Umbrella Chronicles and a few others. He also made several appearances in other crossover video games including; a cameo in Hulk's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and later as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Nemesis also makes an appearance as a non-playable boss character in the Nintendo 3DS crossover game; Project X Zone. Biography S.T.A.R.S......... The Nemesis T-Type was developed by the Paris Labs of Umbrella’s European Branch as one of the Nemesis T-Types, an offshoot of the Tyrant Project. The idea behind them was to create a B.O.W. that still had the power of a Tyrant, but more intelligent and able to follow orders. They were finally successful when the NE-T virus was developed, a new virus created by the NE-α parasite. When placed in a compatible host, the parasite caused violent mutation, but allowed them to retain their intelligence and also gave rapid regeneration from almost any injury. Nemesis set forth to kill off all members of S.T.A.R.S. Legacy of Nemesis T-Type *''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' *''Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica'' *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' *''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' *''Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' - (Cameo in Hulk's Ending) *''Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3'' - (Playable Character) *''Project X Zone'' - (Boss Character) Arcade Opening After the scientists of B.O.W. managed to complete of the Nemesis T-Type, Albert Wesker decided that he wanted to test Nemesis to see how powerful it truly was. So when rumors started to spread about that a large number of powerful fighters were gathering together in one area by a Mystery God-like Entity, Wesker, unable to attend because of other plans he has to attend, decided to send Nemesis so he could test his' abilities. Wesker sends Nemesis to the location where this powerful fighters have been gathering, to hunt them down, and kill them all, one,.... by,..... one......... (Transcript) Rival Name: Pyramid Head Reason: While Nemesis was just entering into the rival arena, searching for a new target, he eventually comes across this strange and obscure creature; Pyramid Head. When he spots Pyramid Head, Nemesis walk towards him replying with an angry grunt. But then, Pyramid Head replies with a "Graaah!", while pointing his Great Knife at Nemesis' neck. Nemesis jumps back and retaliates by firing three rockets from his bazooka. After the smoke from the rocket had ceased, Pyramid Head came out unscathed, and starts attacking Nemesis. Nemesis processes by moving away for Pyramid Head's attack and preparing to fight the obscure creature. Connection: Both of these villainous monsters are in two M-Rated horror games franchises; Nemesis is in the Resident Evil series, while Pyramid Head is in the Silent Hill series. Both of these franchises involve the protagonist(s) surviving and, for the most part, avoiding enemies rather than attacking the enemies. Both them are monstrous foes, that seek to kill their target(s) in the video game they're in, which ironically both protagonists' first name begin with the letter J''' (, Nemesis hunts down Jill Valentine, and Pyramid Head hunts down James Sunderland). And both are incredibly resilient and relentless while they are chasing their target(s). Both of them also have little to no dialog, as they only grunts, moans and groans, with the exception of Nemesis saying "S.T.A.R.S....". Both of the also managed to kill off some allies/friends of the protagonists. They also appeared in a sequel of the video game franchise, as well as appearing as a mascot in their respective game. Transcript (Nemesis walks in the Rival Arena, searching for new targets.) '''Nemesis: Graaahh! (Nemesis looks around until he spots Pyramid Head.) Nemesis: Grunts (Pyramid Head spots Nemesis.) (Nemesis walks towards Pyramid Head.) Nemesis: Gruuuunnnnnnnttttttttt!!!!!!!! Pyramid Head: Gaahhh!!!!!!! (Pyramid Head points his knife at Nemesis' neck.) (Nemesis jumps back and shoots three rockets at Pyramid Head.) (Smoke clears and Pyramid Head appears, unscathed.) (Pyramid Head processes to attack Nemesis.) (Nemesis backs up again and processes to point his bazooka at Pyramid Head as the two are about to fight.) Ending After Nemesis managed to fend off Pyramid Head, and defeat Polygon Man, Nemesis absorbed his powers. Shortly after Nemesis was victorious, Nemesis return to Paris. But as soon as he returned, both Albert Wesker, and B.O.W. noticed that something was different with Nemesis. So Wesker had Nemesis captures so they can examine him. They noticed that Nemesis' strength, power, and speed have increased dramatically. With the increase in power, Wesker knew that Nemesis could kill his targets with little to no effort. After completing the examination of Nemesis, Wesker sent him to Raccoon City, to kill off the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S., as the an ominous blue aura began to glow around Nemesis. (Transcript) Gameplay Nemesis is a slow, but extremely powerful fighter. He relies mostly on his brute strength. Nemesis mainly fights with his fists, tentacles, and his bazooka for combat, though it's a bit tricky to perform combos. He also has a rather low jump, but by pressing Down, Triangle button, while on the ground and in the air, Nemesis can use his bazooka to increase his jumping range, and distances, as well as inflict damage to anyone below him. (Square Moves) * Power Punch -''' Nemesis performs a powerful punch, and perform a 2-hit combo * 'Side Arm -' Nemesis moves forward and attacks with his arm * 'Down Fist -' Nemesis punches downwards, resulting in the opponent to get stunned temporarily * 'Bazooka Slam -' Nemesis uses his Bazooka to toss the opponent in the air * 'Mid-Air Power Punch -' Nemesis performs a powerful punch while he's airborne. * 'Sky High Clothesline -' Nemesis performs a clothesline while he's airborne. * 'Slamming Down -' While airborne, Nemesis and slam onto the ground, dealing damaged to anyone underneath him, as well as creating a small shockwave, which results in anyone getting injured in grabbing distance * 'Tossed down -' While airborne, Nemesis grabs the opponent, while airborne, and tosses them to the ground, the higher the opponent, the more damage receives. '''(Triangle Moves) * Bazooka Shot -''' Nemesis fire his bazooka, can fire up to three shots before it needs to cool down. Cooling down takes about 3 seconds * 'Bazooka Slam Shot -' Nemesis performs a clothesline and fires on missile. * 'Bazooka Up Shot- ' Nemesis points his Bazooka upwards, and fires. Can be fired up to three times before needing to cool down. Takes about three seconds to cool down. * 'Bazooka Down Shot -' Nemesis fires a missile right below him. This results in Nemesis launching himself, and anyone within grabbing distance to get hit by the explosion. * 'Sky Bazooka Shot -' While airborne, Nemesis fire his bazooka downwards, can fire up to three shots before it needs to cool down. Cooling down takes about 3 seconds * 'Push Back Bazooka Force -' Nemesis fires a missile from his bazooka. This one causes Nemesis to be pushed back by the sheer force. * 'Upward Sky Bazooka -' While airborne, Nemesis points his Bazooka upwards, and fires. Can be fired up to three times before needing to cool down. Takes about three seconds to cool down. * 'Extra Jump Force -' While airborne, Nemesis fires a missile underneath him. The launching of the missile will result in him adding more height to his jump. anyone underneath Nemesis get damaged by the missile. If the missile hit's the ground, anyone within grabbing distance to be harmed (, this effect won't happen if someone was hit by the missile). '''(Circle Moves) * Grab Slam -''' Nemesis grabs the opponent in front of him , and slams him/her to the ground. Anyone within grabbing distances will be harmed by the shockwave. * 'Tentacle Rush -' Nemesis unleashes a group of tentacles in front of him. The Tenticles won't grab the opponent, but instead inflicts damage to the opponent(s) * 'Skyward Tentacle Crush -' Nemesis unleashes a barrage of Tenticles upwards. The Tenticles won't grab the opponent, but instead inflicts damage to the opponent(s) if they are airborne, or at grabbing distance. * 'Hidden Tentacles -' Nemesis punches his fist onto the ground. This results in tentacles to sprout from the ground. Anyone within grabbing distance will be harmed * 'Sky High Grab Slam -' While airborne, Nemesis grabs the opponent in front of him , and slams him/her to the ground. Anyone within grabbing distances will be harmed by the shockwave. * 'Sky High Tentacle Pull -' While airborne, Nemesis can unleashes a group of tentacles in front of him. anyone who comes in contact with the tenticles, will not only be harmed, but will be pulled towards Nemesis. Any opponent in front of the victim will be pulled in as well. * 'Skyward Whip-' While airborne, Nemesis retracts a long tentacle from his palm. He the performs a whipping motion. Anyone on the sides or above Nemesis will get hit. * 'Tentacles from the Sky -' While airborne, Nemesis unleashes a barrage of Tenticles directly below him. Anyone below Nemesis will get hit. '''(Throws) (Trigger Moves) (Super Moves) * Level 1- Tentacle Burst: Nemesis clenches up, while multiple tentacles appear out of his body. Anyone who comes in grabbing distances are instantly knocked out. * Level 2- RAMPAGE!: Nemesis becomes enraged, he becomes much faster, and one attack can instantly KO any of his opponents. This Super Move last only for about 5-6 seconds. * Level 3- Fatal Mutation: Nemesis transforms into his final mutation by consuming a dead Tyrant. In this form all of his attacks are instantly knocked out; Square button attacks with his fists, Triangle button attacks with his tentacles, and Circles button attacks by spraying acid. This Super Move lasts for about 10 seconds, in which Nemesis reverts back to his original form. If the player presses the square, triangle, circle, or R2 button before the Level three Super Move ends, Nemesis will before a bite that consumes the entire screen, instantly knock out all of the opponents. Taunts * Successful Kill -''' Nemesis takes a deep breathes and a green smog comes out of Nemesis' body. * 'Feeling No Pain -' Nemesis growls, his shoulders shrug up quickly, then processes by cracking his neck, twice. * 'S.T.A.R.S. Searcher - '''A member of S.T.A.R.S escapes from Nemesis. Nemesis sees the target, but doesn't processed to chase him/her. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *"S.T.A.R.S.!!!!!" * ''*Growls* * *Groans* * *Grunts* * *Snarls* * *Hisses* '''Character Select * Graahhhh..... * Ssssssssssss...... * S.T.A.R.S.....' Intros * Fearing Nemesis!: A Bazooka is seen on the ground, Nemesis drops from the sky, causing the ground to shack a bit, and finishes off by grabbing his Bazooka, growling in the process. * Beware of Nemesis!: Nemesis slowly walks towards the camera man, growling in the process. * New Target Acquired!: The camera is looking at the back of Nemesis after he just killed a S.T.A.R.S. member. Nemesis turns his head and looks at the camera, Nemesis tosses his victim while turning his body at the camera, while he's growling in the process. * S.T.A.R.S.! Camera scales up Nemesis. When the camera reaches Nemesis' head, Nemesis says, in a deep, raspy voice, "S.T.A.R.S......" Outros Winning * Target Eliminated!: Nemesis drops his Bazooka, Growls in victory, while a handful of his tentacles pop out of his body. * You're Next!: Grabs the camera man, and processing to kill him with a tentacle coming out of his palm. (The killing animation isn't shown.) * Mission Complete!: Uses his Bazooka to launch himself in the air, searching for his next victim(s). * S.T.A.R.S. Located!: Sees a random S.T.A.R.S. member in the background and processes to chase him/her. Losing * If using Target Eliminated!: Nemesis drops his Bazooka and collapses to the ground, with his face planted on the floor. * If using You're Next!: Nemesis chases the Camera Man in anger, while the Camera Man is fleeing for his/her life. * If using Mission Complete!: Nemesis uses his Bazooka to prevent himself from collapsing to the ground. * If using S.T.A.R.S Located!: Nemesis stands completely still, practically lifeless, mouth gapping open, while he's on fire. Result Screen Win: Stands with his teeth gapping open, holding a S.T.A.R.S member in his right hand. Lose: Laying flat on the ground, back pointing upwards, while a green ooze is seeping out of his body. Victory Music Nemesis' Assault (Unlocks at Rank 4) Attack on Raccoon City (Unlock at Rank 45) Costumes S.T.A.R.S. Hunter * His default appearance, based on his design in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. * Man-Thing, Green skin and jacket based on his design in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Further Mutation * His Default appearance, base on Nemesis' design while he's in his second form. * T1 * His Default appearance, based on the T1 design. * Minion(s) Licker The Licker can be unlocked as a minion by reaching Rank 8 with Nemesis T-Type. B.O.W. Scientist The B.O.W. Scientist is available when purchasing the Nemesis T-Type/Pyramid Head Pack. Trivia * Nemesis is currently the biggest and tallest playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. * Nemesis and Pyramid Head are 5th and 6th DLC characters. ** This makes them the 2nd and 3rd villains that are DLCs. *** However, the Nemesis and Pyramid Head are currently the only villains that appear in a DLC pack. * When Nemesis picks up the Bazooka he'll still use his own Bazooka. * Nemesis is the only character that doesn't have a blocking animation when he's blocking. * Nemesis rivals Zeus by strength. This would tie them with most powerful playable characters. It also makes Nemesis as slow as Zeus is. * Nemesis, along with Sackboy, Big Daddy, Sir Daniel, and a few others are the only characters with little to no dialogue. All he mostly does is growl and grunts. ** Though, the only word that Nemesis says is, "S.T.A.R.S.". * Nemesis is one of the few characters that breaks the 4th wall during one of his Victory Outros, and Losing Outros, the other being Zeus and Kratos. * One of his intros, and one of his outros, are references towards his intro and his victory outro in the video game; Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Nemesis' Level 2 Super Move; RAMPAGE!, is very similar towards Big Daddy's Level 2 Super Move. * Nemesis' Level 3 Super Move; Fatal Mutation, is very similar towards the Satan Level Hazard in the Time Station stage. * Nemesis is the first, and currently, only playable character that originate in the Resident Evil Series. ** This also makes this the second time Nemesis is playable in a T-Rated game, the first being Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *** This also makes it the third time Nemesis appeared in a T-Rated Crossover game; the second game being Project X Zone. * Both Nemesis and Pyramid Head are, currently, the only playable characters that are classified as monsters. * Not including Narrators, and the main characters talking to other characters, during the Arcade Mode's Opening and Ending, Nemesis is, currently, the only character that has someone else doing the talking; i.e.: Albert Wesker. * Nemesis' menu screen is composed of a dark green background with zombies and those infected by the T-Virus. Gallery Nemesis' 2nd Costume (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' 2nd Costume for PSASBR Nemesis' DLC Costume (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' DLC Costume in PSASBR Nemesis' Level 3 (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' Level 3 Nemesis' Winning Pose 1 (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' Victory Pose 1 Nemesis' Bazooka.jpg Licker.png|Licker Category:Blog posts